Tan lejos, tan cerca
by x.Rydag.x
Summary: Querer disculparse por todo el tiempo que ha pasado alejado de ella es algo que reconcome al capitán del Teikoku. Echa de menos a su hermana y no puede seguir estando fuera de su vida. Es por eso que se colará en una fiesta del Raimon para intentar acercarse a ella en un sólo baile... ¿será posible? ¿Qué pasará en esa fiesta? P.O.V de Kidou Yuuto. Song Fic.


_¡Hola, hola y feliz 2013 para todos! Bien, nuevo año, nuevos capítulos y sobre todo, nuevas historias van a venir por mi parte. Esta canción la conozco desde hace unos años y la verdad es que me paré a escucharla de nuevo después de mucho... y un KidouxHaruna se me apareció en la mente. No me ha quedado como en un principio tenía en la cabeza... pero bueno, espero que no me haya quedado demasiado mal e.é Espero que os guste, lo disfrutéis y esas cositas que ya tengo muy dichas xD y me deis vuestras opiniones x3_

_¡Ahí va!_

_¡Ja nee~!_

_Canción: Far Away  
De: Nickelback_

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

**P.O.V Kidou Yuuto**

**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
****Who was I to make you wait**

Había pasado demasiado tiempo quizás desde que la había visto. Demasiado tiempo quizá desde la última vez que la vi. Eramos unos niños. Unos inocentes críos que lo único que querían era estar juntos para siempre pero que por cosas de la vida, terminamos distanciados y sin ni siquiera hablarnos como era el caso. No podía decir que no la miraba, porque lo hacía. Continuamente, sin que ella lo sintiese.

He cometido demasiados errores con ella. He sido el rey de los errores, para ser más exactos. Cometí el peor aceptando estar con Kageyama para poder seguir con ella a su lado. Habían pasado ya siete años, siete largos años... en los que ella había aprendido a vivir sin mi, aparentemente, al igual que yo había aprendido a vivir sin ella... pero todo apariencia. En realidad, nadie podía hacerse una idea de cuanto me hacía falta.

Absolutamente nadie.

¿Por qué fui tan estúpido? ¿Por qué no antes de hacer las cosas, simplemente, no fui y lo hablé con ella? ¿Por qué tanto misterio y tanto secreto? ¿Por qué tuve que decidir por los dos cuando ni siquiera le di la oportunidad de hacerle saber que todo era para poder estar con ella? Sé que me ha estado esperando... y no tenía ese derecho. No debería haber actuado de esa manera por muy hermana mía que fuese. Nadie se merecía aquello y mucho menos ella. Y tenía miedo de saber que quizá, ya no me esperaba.

**Just one chance****  
****Just one breath****  
****Just in case there's just one left****  
****'Cause you know,****  
****you know, you know**

Si tuviese la oportunidad de retroceder en el tiempo, tan sólo una vez la usaría para poder hacer las cosas de otro modo. De un modo en el que ella no sufriese tanto. En un modo en el que sus lágrimas desapareciesen. Me he imaginado mil veces como sería todo... pero siempre termino haciéndome daño.

Necesito un momento, tan sólo un momento para poder disculparme por todo lo que hice. Y sé que es en este momento, en este lugar... porque es mi única oportunidad. En este baile, yo voy a hacerle saber como han sido las cosas siempre. Es mi deseo, es mi sueño, es lo que quiero que sea realidad.

Qué mejor que en esta fiesta que ha realizado el instituto... aunque me haya colado dentro porque no pertenezca al Raimon. Aunque me pueda ganar una buena bronca por haberlo hecho. Sólo necesito verla y que me ceda un baile, sólo uno...

De pronto, escucho a alguien hablar por el micrófono. Parece que es el director del instituto y, por lo que parece, la fiesta va a empezar. Empiezo a ver rostros conocidos pero ninguno el que realmente quiero ver. Mientras caminó entre los estudiantes abriéndome paso sin dejar de buscar con mi mirada por todo el lugar. ¿Pero dónde estaba...? ¿Acaso no habría venido...? Pero entonces empiezo a escuchar unos murmullos y algunas palabras sueltas. "Haruna" "Vestido" "Que bonito" "Preciosa". Y fue entonces cuando decido girarme y por fin, puedo verla.

**That I love you****  
****I have loved you all along****  
****And I miss you****  
****Been far away for far too long**

Mis ojos chocan con la peli azulada que siempre se ha mantenido en mi cabeza con una sonrisa perfecta en su cara, con unos ojos que brillan de emoción, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas por la vergüenza por su estilo de ropa en esa ocasión porque nunca ha sido de estar así en público pero... que esta increíblemente perfecta. Lleva un vestido de color azul celeste de tirantes y una pequeña chaqueta que cae por sus brazos para el fresco que hace. Sigue teniendo ese color de piel tan claro como la leche y ese rostro inocente de cuando era una niña.

Se da cuenta de mi presencia y me mira entre sorprendida y confusa. Algunos de sus compañeros y miembros del equipo de fútbol se acercan en esos momentos para felicitarla al mismo tiempo que aparecen las demás chicas. Me quedo ahí quieto, parado, mirando como un idiota. Como si fuese lo único que podía hacer pero siento una presión en mi pecho con la que no contaba. Tengo... miedo de hablar con ella. ¿Cómo era posible? Llegados a este punto, que no hubiese pensado en eso. No era miedo, era una sensación extraña la cual no sabía muy bien que nombre debía de darle. Pero supongo que es lo que más se le parece; el miedo.

Parece haber felicitado a todos. Entonces la veo dirigirse hacia a mi y se detiene mirándome fijamente con esa mirada azulada y dura que me dedica siempre que me encuentra en algún lado que, para mi mala suerte, es demasiado poco. Parece que me evita siempre, era como si tuviese activado cuando iba a estar en algún lugar para no estar ella.

Sin embargo, aquí estamos los dos. Frente a frente. Cara a cara... después de tanto tiempo.

**I keep dreaming you'll be with me****  
****and you'll never go****  
****Stop breathing if****  
****I don't see you anymore**

Tengo ganas de abrazarla pero no podía hacerlo por varias razones. Una porque mi orgullo me lo impide y dos porque tenía miedo a ser rechazado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - me dice con ese tono que usaba para la capa de protección de ella misma.

Estar ahí, le estaba haciendo daño. ¿Y si no tenía que haber venido? ¿Y si le estaba arruinando la fiesta? Maldita sea, ¿por qué me ponía a dudar de todo ahora? Lo había pensado todo tantas veces y había buscado respuesta o acción para todo pero todo se me salía de las manos en esos momentos. No esperaba que tenerla tan cerca, pudiese afectarme tanto.

-Te has colado, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Es una fiesta privada! - me recrimina sin dejarme tiempo a responder siquiera a la primera pregunta de qué estaba haciendo ahí. Como siempre, ella tiene que hablar y hablar, los demás... que esperen. - Tienes que irte. No quiero volver a verte más.

-¿Me lo estás pidiendo? - pregunto con ese ápice de dolor en mi voz aunque intento ocultarlo de todas las formas posibles y por haber pero sin ningún éxito. Haruna me importa demasiado como para que pueda lograr hablarle con esa indiferencia con la que hablaba a cualquier conocido o alguien por el que no sentía el mínimo cariño.

Sinceramente y para ser honestos, no quiero saber la respuesta. No quiero saber que es lo que va a decirme. No quiero que me diga "Sí, te lo estoy pidiendo" porque yo no sé si podré soportar estar sin verla. No sé si seré capaz de quedarme quieto en mi casa con tan sólo el recuerdo de ella. Un recuerdo que terminará esfumándose.

**On my knees, I'll ask****  
****Last chance for one last dance****  
****'Cause with you, I'd withstand****  
****All of hell to hold your hand**

-No. - escucho decirle cogiendo sus propias manos. Se aprieta una contra otra mirándome fijamente, como si esperase algo de mi parte. Como si supiese... el motivo de que estuviese ahí, como si supiese la verdad y todo mi arrepentimiento.

En esa mirada puedo leer muchos sentimientos. Confusos, alegres, tristes. Sus ojos también me hablan, me dan la oportunidad de acercarme a ella y pedirle perdón por todo. Sé que lo va a recibir bien. Es en esos momentos en los que pienso que alguien está receptivo. Además, si no me ha echado ya, significa que el hecho de que esté ahí... no le molesta, de alguna manera.

La música que nos acompañaba, da comienzo una nueva canción. Estiro una mano mientras la otra la coloco en mi espalda para hacerle una pequeña reverencia.

-¿Bailamos? - le propongo mientras le dedico una pequeña sonrisa. Ella asiente con la cabeza limpiándose tímidamente un ojo. Al parecer, alguna lágrima rebelde insiste en salir.

**I'd give it all****  
****I'd give for us****  
****Give anything but I won't give up****  
****'Cause you know,****  
****you know, you know**

Y es entonces cuando pone su mano en la mía y después de tanto tiempo pensando en como sería tomar de nuevo su mano y estar tan cerca de ella, se hace realidad. Siento un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo y mis piernas incluso parecen temblar mientras la dirijo hacia el lugar indicado para bailar. Me paro y me giro para mirarla, viendo como me mira. Como si no se creyese que eso estuviese pasando de verdad. Sonrío y me devuelve la sonrisa a la par que se queda a menos de un paso de mi.

Ella toma mis manos y me las sitúa en su cintura. Yo la afianzo sin pensarme en nada más y cuando noto como sus brazos rodean mi cuerpo y su rostro se apoya en mi pecho. Un hormigueo recorre todo mi cuerpo y cierro los ojos sintiéndome el chico más afortunado del mundo. La acercó más hacia a mi y apoyó mi cabeza en la suya mientras dejo que ella marque el ritmo del aquel baile lento.

Todo esto parece un sueño. Y si lo es, no quiero despertarme. Quiero quedarme así mucho más tiempo.

**That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long**

-Gracias por venir.

Escucho en un murmullo que me sorprende sin poder evitarlo. Bajó mi mirada hacia ella que se separa sin dejar de mirarme mientras seguimos dando vueltas. ¿Gracias por venir? ¿Acaso es que sabía que iba a ir? Pero, ¿cómo? Si el hecho de que supiese de eso se debía a...

...Sonreí sin poder evitarlo y noté su sonrisa conteniendo las lágrimas.

-He esperado este momento por tanto tiempo. - se cuelga de mi cuello abrazándome deteniendo el baile y me aferro a ella con fuerza.

-Siento haber tardado tanto...

-Ya estás aquí, es lo que importa. - me dice en el oído con un hilo de voz.

Está deseando llorar... pero está intentando aguantar para demostrar que se ha hecho fuerte y no depende de nadie y no es débil. Pero...

-Llora. - le pido separándome de ella y le cojo el rostro entre mis manos. Acaricio con suavidad sus mejillas y le sonrío. - No todas las lágrimas son debilidad... a veces son de que has sido muy fuerte y estás feliz.

Ante mis palabras, las lágrimas que contenía se asomaban por sus ojos y escondió su cabeza en mi hombro rompiendo a llorar bajo la música. Por un momento, siento que estamos solos. Que no hay nadie más.

**I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore**

-Pensé que nunca más podría abrazarte... - sollozó aferrandose a mi chaqueta negra del traje. - Que no podría volver a estar contigo...

-Es todo cuanto he deseado todo este tiempo, Haruna. No he pensado en otra cosa que no se tratase de ti. - le digo mientras le beso la cabeza.

Me dolía que llorase pero, saber que lo hacía de felicidad y por estar ahí, me hacía sentir querido, me hacía sentir que no había perdido realmente a mi hermana. Ese miedo se estaba esfumando poco a poco y una alegría empezaba a formarse por todo mi cuerpo.

Se frota los ojos y me dedica una sonrisa que, a mi parecer, ilumina absolutamente todo el lugar a la vez que se ponía a bailar lentamente haciendo que me mueva con ella, que retomemos ese baile que por un momento, habíamos dejado olvidado.

-Estás preciosa. - le digo con una sonrisa. Noto como se sonroja y trata de esconder la cabeza avergonzada. - No me habría perdonado no poder haberte visto así...

-Pero si no hago otra cosa que llorar. - responde ella avergonzada.

-Estás perfecta. - susurro en su oído en voz baja.

**So far away****  
****Been far away for far too long****  
****So far away****  
****Been far away for far too long****  
****But you know, you know, you know**

-¿Por qué no viniste antes? - escucho decirme mientras se aferra a mi, como si no quisiese que me fuese nunca más. - Podías haber venido antes... podríamos haber pasado muchas cosas juntas.

Tenía razón. Después de siete años, aparecerme por ahí... ¿quién era yo para aparecer después de todo este tiempo? ¿Con qué derecho? Daba igual quien fuese, que llevásemos la misma sangre. No me merecía que me tratase de esa manera. Es por eso que me quedo serio ante su pregunta, sin saber que responder. ¿Pedir perdón? Eso no traía de vuelta el tiempo que había dejado pasar con ella.

-Me has echo mucha falta... - eso fue lo que me faltaba para oír para desmoronarme por completo.

Me separo de ella y agachó la cabeza. Me muerdo los labios y me replanteo si lo que estoy haciendo está bien. ¿Y si me están buscando en el Teikoku? ¿Y si alguien le dice a ese hombre que estoy aquí? Seguro que sería malo para mi y no sólo eso, quizá fuese a por ella... y eso era lo único que no podría soportar. La había visto. Era todo cuanto podía aspirar con ella...

-Lo siento. - me disculpo sin más antes de acercarme a ella y darle un beso en la frente.

**I wanted****  
****I wanted you to stay****  
****'Cause I needed****  
****I need to hear you say**

Pero necesito irme. Irme antes de querer escuchar que me dijese lo que necesito oír y que no iba a hacer, o al menos, no debería hacer. No merezco que me lo diga. No tengo ni por qué desear que alguien tan maravillosa como ella y que había soportado tanto por mi, me lo dijese a estas alturas del asunto. Todo cuanto quiero es que me perdone, que me dijese que a pesar de todo, no me odia. Es todo cuanto necesito... pero a la vez, que no quiero ni debo escuchar.

Si lo dice, sé que no podré regresar a mi al lugar al que pertenezco, si es que pertenezco a algún lugar.

Avanzo entre los estudiantes intentando escapar de ella, escapar de todo lo que podía en esos momentos hacerme daño. Y es que estoy dejando que pueda hacerme daño con tan sólo estar ahí. Pero no me doy cuenta de que me está siguiendo y siento como me agarra de la mano y detiene mi paso.

**That I love you****  
****I have loved you all along****  
****And I forgive you****  
****For being away for far too long****  
****So keep breathing****  
****'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**

-¡No te vayas! - escucho alzar la voz detrás de mi. - ¡Por favor, no me dejes de nuevo!

-Haruna, por favor, no... - intento que no me lo diga, que no siga, porque con eso, ya tengo suficiente...

-¡Es mentira lo que te dije aquel día! - no... por favor, que alguien la detenga... que alguien la calle. - ¡No te odio, onii-chan! Te quiero... ¡y quiero que estemos juntos de nuevo! No entendía porque actuabas así... y porque hacías todo lo que has hecho pero... ¡sé que tú no eres malo! ¡Y que lo único que quieres es lo mismo que yo! Por favor... quédate conmigo... no me vuelvas a dejar sola... Te necesito a mi lado... onii-chan...

Me escocían los ojos. Quería llorar. Quería romper a llorar como un niño pequeño. Lo que necesitaba oír estaba saliendo de su boca, con esa voz que me aseguraba que lo estaba diciendo con todo su corazón.

-Si te vas... sé que no volveré a verte. Y me niego. ¡Me niego! - se acercó hasta a mi hasta volver a abrazarme rodeando toda mi espalda. Me quedo quieto en un principio, mordiendo mis labios tratando de tragarme las lágrimas pero... no puedo evitarlo y siento como alguna sale de forma rebelde.

-Pero no merezco esto, Haruna...

-Te perdono por todo. Por favor, quédate.

**Believe it****  
****Hold on to me and, never let me go****  
****Keep breathing****  
****'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**

De pronto, veo como los ojos del capitán del Raimon me dedican una mirada y una sonrisa a la par que alza su dedo índice. Así que... ha sido él quien le ha contado todo lo que escuchó aquel día. Es por eso que yo no he necesitado decirle apenas nada a ella. Es por eso, que no está tan enfadada como la última vez que me dijo que me odiaba.

La abrazo fuerte y me dejó caer en ella para poder desahogarme en silencio por lo menos mientras notó como ella está llorando intentando no sollozar demasiado fuerte para no tener más visiones a parte de algunas que habían ayudado, en cierta manera, a que estuviese sucediendo todo aquello.

-No volveré a dejarte sola, te lo prometo... Haruna.

**Believe it****  
****Hold on to me and, never let me go****  
****Keep breathing**

-Por supuesto. - responde ella en un sollozo. - Porque no voy a dejar que vuelvas a irte.

Sonrío y me separo de ella para acariciar sus cabellos. Las gafas las tenía empañadas debido a las lágrimas y con algunas gotas que, para mi suerte, no se podía ver desde fuera.

**Hold on to me and, never let me go****  
****Keep breathing**

Ella levanta mis gafas de golpe, encontrándose con mis ojos rojos llorosos y con las lágrimas cediendo por mis mejillas. Intento esquivar su mirada y frotarme la cara para intentar pasar desapercibido inútilmente porque ya me ha visto así por mucho que tratase de disimularlo. Ella sonrío y me cogió el rostro entre las manos.

-No te hagas el fuerte... las lágrimas no te significan que seas débil. - me besó en la mejilla con fuerza. - No todas las lágrimas son debilidad... a veces son de que has sido muy fuerte y estás feliz.

Repite mis palabras con una sonrisa y me hace soltar una pequeña risa.

-No tienes ni idea de lo feliz que me haces...

-Igual de feliz que me has hecho tú viniendo hoy. - me susurra antes de tirar de mi hacia la pista de baile y dónde estaban sus amigos emparejados. - ¡Tengo la mejor pareja! - exclama presumiendo de mi. Aprovecho para colocarme bien las gafas y notando las miradas sobre mi mientras ella tira de mi para ponernos a bailar, de forma más animada por el cambio de música.

**Hold on to me and, never let me go**

**FIN**


End file.
